


Rooselyn Drabble Collections

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Fantasizing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief drabbles in each chapter, mostly based on requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts).



_I’m sure you endured yours with grace._

Eddard would be tugged out of his clothes on the other side of the room, Lysa likely to be the one to strip his britches from him. Roose would have been standing alongside the young Lord’s other bannermen, older and quieter than most of the others. Robert would have been the first to Catelyn, some easy jape about making way for the king pouring from his drunken mouth. Roose would not have to announce himself for such things though. Men moved from his way.

There would be plenty of chaos in all the song and baudy japs, but she would notice him, notice the soft brief chill on the back of her neck so unlike the unpracticed touches of this pack of boys. Perhaps it would stay with her; he liked to think it would, the strange coldness still with her as her new husband rutted away.

_Ned forbade it._


	2. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose sees Catelyn while picking up Domeric from chess club

Domeric has chess club on Thursdays. He's gotten quite good. He has a logical mind and the patience to plan moves. It's not surprising that he excels at it, but it's still satisfying for Roose to think of. As he stands outside the school, the door opens.

Catelyn's lesson plans and binders are tucked under her arms as she leaves. Her hair is neat on top, but where her pony tail lays it grows more wild and full. She undoes it and it hangs thick and free around her face. She doesn't notice him there.

He smiles briefly at how naturally she moves. Even as the hair tie ends up around her wrist her stride is never interrupted. She's always been incredibly fluid, unlike how rigid and stiff her husband is. She pauses when she sees him, only for a moment.

"Mr. Bolton," she notes, nodding her head at him.

"Catelyn," he replies softly.

She moves on. Roose watches until her car is out of sight.


End file.
